Fairytale Ending
by Chi-Chan16
Summary: So Dumbledore created Singing Nights to promote House Unity. oh boy but one good thing does happen.


**AN: hey so I'm back with another song fic! I do not own Harry Potter or the song Fairytale Ending! If I did then Harry would be dating Ron or Draco and I would be a Hogwarts not some muggle school in Canada. Enjoy! Ps: pretend that Hermione has blue eyes. **_Words= Fred singing!_

*(Hermione's point of view)*

Once again Dumbledore set up a singing night to get the houses to stop fighting. I rolled my eyes at the people who use their songs as a way of dissing other houses. I sighed 'I wonder if Fred is singing?' yes I know the book worm Hermione has a ginormous crush on the prankster twin Fred Weasley. Harry looks at me while we are sitting in the commons room.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry, did you need something?"

"Nothing I just wondered if you were okay. Wait were you thinking of a certain person?"

"Harry," I whispered, "shush, just because you're happy with your relationship with Draco does not mean you can interfere with my crush."

I could feel my cheeks becoming red as we were talking.

*(Harry's point of view)*

'That's it I'm so getting Hermione and Fred together!'

Later that same I went to go see my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. We started dating in the summer between 3rd and 4th year.

"Hey Draco, I have a mission we need to accomplish soon."

"Hey Babe, so what is this so important mission?"

"We need to get Hermione and Fred together!"

"Are they still in denial?"

I laughed, "More like she's too scared to tell him."

He smiled, "I have an idea."

Draco grabbed my hand and we went to find the red-haired twin.

*(Hermione's point of view)*

I stood in the great hall with Harry and Draco, watching the singers stand in the front on the stage. I wanted to leave but Harry made me promise that I wouldn't leave early tonight. All of a sudden Fred was up on the stage.

"Hey Hogwarts. I'm Fred Weasley and this is Fairytale Ending by Brock Baker. I would like to dedicate this song to a special girl that I fell in love with 3rd year."

The music started nice and slow.

_Every time I look at you  
I see a crown your eyes of blue  
Love inside so thick with deep emotion_

I hear the words inside your head  
The ones you wish I woulda said  
The night is out the day is dead  
You sway me more violent than the ocean

I started laughing Fred told me many times that I resemble an ocean.

You are perfect in this light

You are the damsel in distress  
And I am nothing less  
Than your knight in tattered armor  
So, take my hand  
Oh, baby come on  
And we will run through the open fields  
You and me  
We will be living  
In a fairytale ending

When we touch I feel your heart  
Beat inside your chest it starts  
Making me wild without a hesitation

I cannot contain this love  
As strong as the hand of God above  
More powerful than the kings of any nation

Fred jumped off the stage and started walking to me. A blush crept up my cheeks.

And you are the damsel in distress  
And I am nothing less  
Than your knight in tattered armor  
So, take my hand  
Oh, baby come on  
And we will run through the open fields  
You and me  
We will be living  
In a fairytale ending

When the dark gets too dark  
Then I will be your light  
When the pain's too great  
Then I will be your fight  
When you're blind to love  
Then I will be your sight, oh  
I will be your knight  
In tattered armor

You are the damsel in distress  
And I am nothing less  
Than your knight in tattered armor  
So, take my hand  
Oh, baby come on  
And we will run through the open fields  
You and me  
We will be living  
In a fairytale ending

Yes, you and me  
We will be living  
In a fairytale ending  
Yes, you and me  
We will be living  
In a fairytale ending

A fairytale ending

Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To happily ever after

When he sang the last note the hall broke out in cheers. I smiled and he grabbed me in a deep kiss. My head was spinning but the kiss was amazing. I truly was living a Fairytale Ending with Fred.


End file.
